


The Chase

by Melonbread96



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only thrill a hunter has, is the chase before the kill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chase

The room was crowded with all sorts of people. Tracer felt overwhelmed from all of the attention. There was men flaunting and trying to charm her with words. Everyone knew about Overwatch and everything it's done for them. She was like a princess, while those men wanted to be her prince. The attention wasn't unwelcomed, she giggled at it all. Some of them professed, that she was the most beautiful woman, they've ever seen. Tracer let them do whatever they wanted. Mostly following her in large crowds and chatting. Lucio later found her as the men tried to brush him off. She saw him instantly and pulled him for a hug, "Hello love." It meant as a friendly way but it could be easily misinterpreted. Her friend was getting nasty looks. 

"Hello gorgeous, I see that dress did some good."

"I'm just happy that Angela lent it to me."

He signaled for her to follow him. The sudden beat of his music hit the room. It clashed with the classical instruments. All of the members of Overwatch were invited to a ball. Tracer was more than happy to go on his lead. They meet up with the rest of her friends. Reinhardt looked very uncomfortable in his suit. He probably never worn one before. It seemed that Angela was getting attention as well. She however brought Reinhardt to chase away any men. His size would intimidate anyone, they were just friends and they liked being around each other. "So how is everyone? I hope it's all great fun," said Tracer with a giddy laugh. She was always the life of the group. Most of them weren't into the ball type of party.

They just said it was good to appease her. Tracer wouldn't know anyways as she went along. Angela left them to get on podium, she had a speech to prepare. This caught the attention of most of the people. Normally she'd watch Angela's speech. There was another destination she wanted to go. Everyone had champagne and other beverages. She had been surrounded so much, that she became thirsty. The first waiter got lost in the crowd. Nobody paid attention, while most of the people listened to the speech. She finally got out of the mass of strangers. A waiter just moved on the far wall side. This was her chance as she walked over. Those heels made it a lot more difficult.

The ball room had several balcony's on the side. She got to one as the waiter stopped. Tracer reached for it as another hand did the same. Their hands accidentally touched and retracted. A familiar face came into view. Her eyes widen as she whispered softly, "Widowmaker." The other woman wore a dark purple dress. It was a starling contrast to her white one. Widowmaker smirked and grabbed the glass. The drink placed to her lips as she took a sip. "Well hello, Tracer" said Widowmaker with a sly smile. The chase was on, both women moved around in the room. She couldn't lose this sniper as she tried to catch up. Widowmaker could be planning anything.

Tracer must've lost her when she tried to walk through, if only these people would move out of the way. She got to the other side and saw no one. It was her luck to lose the enemy. This was a ball celebrating the revival of Overwatch. If the enemy was here, they were going to attack her friends. This meant she can't be chasing after her. Tracer needed to warn all of her friends, which she should've done in the beginning. She felt her sore feet move again. Something grabbed her while he tried to get back into the crowd. A gasp was let out but a hand was placed over it. Widowmaker sounded very pleased as she spoke, "Going somewhere? I think you should follow me, or I'll release lethal toxins into the room." Tracer nodded her head and acted obedient, for now. The sniper held her arm while they walked.

This was looking very bad and probably getting worse. Widowmaker went over to one of the waiters. She said Tracer wasn't feeling well and needed a room to relax. They escorted her away from the party. It was a lounge area that nobody was using. She'd scream if she could, an object was pressed into her back. They walked quickly inside of the room, the door was locked by the capture. It was just the two of them alone. Tracer started to ask questions, she didn't expect any answers. Widowmaker didn't owe her an explanation. The sniper simply said she went to see a buyer. Their meeting was only coincidental. Her capture ordered her to sit down. A tiny pistol aimed at her head.

It seemed that widowmaker had other weapons during this situation. "What are you going to do to me?" asked a scared British woman stuck with a trained assassin. This will probably be her end, it wasn't like Widowmaker to actually miss her mark. "I'm going to ask the questions, why have you been following me, for so months? You had chances to take shots, instead you follow. I want to know," said Widowmaker very calmly. I guess it couldn't hurt for Tracer to speak. There wasn't anything else she can do. She took a deep breathe and tried to calm herself. This wasn't the first time she was in a dangerous situation. When she stared at the purple dress to the dark colored skin. It made her relax a little.

"I just wanted to know what happened. You were a former member. I thought maybe if we talked, I might be able to help."

"How sweet. Now you found me and don't know what to do, am I correct?"

She might've skipped out on the details. This made her flush and feel embarrassed. Her jump core could still be used to get out of sticky situations. Widowmaker knew about it, though she had to try. Tracer got up as the other woman studied her. "Can't we get along? I mean chat and possibly be friends?" asked Tracer with a friendly smile. She moved closer and had a hand out, a small plea to hand over the gun. They didn't have to actually fight. Both of them could sit and be like friends. "I don't want to be friends," uttered Widowmaker as her visor went down. The pistol was up as Tracer jumped to her right. This shot hit so she retraced her steps. She expected more bullets.

It didn't happen as she felt like she was falling. She closed her eyes and expected the impact. Something had pushed against her body. Tracer finally opened her eyes to look straight forward. A pair of eyes were staring very close. Widowmaker had her arms around her, there was no more pain from the shot. She's been hit plenty of times before. It didn't mean they didn't hurt, at least it goes away. Her capture seemed to smile at their predicament. Tracer should have fight or did anything. She just let herself be held. "A beautiful creature that landed in my web," said Widowmaker into her ear, which made them redden. The unthinkable just happened. A pair of cold lips were pressed into hers. Her eyes widen as the sniper pulled away.

"Until we meet again. I can't wait for another chase."

Widowmaker used her hook from her purse. It hooked onto the door and she exited. Tracer only slide down to her knees. This wasn't exactly how she pictured her evening. An enemy kissing her lightly before leaving. Her face was still red and her knees weak. Tracer wanted to move but she couldn't, eventually she got up to find her teammates. The usually cheerful person was very quiet. They noticed and spoke up about it. Her lame excuse was that she was tired. There was something else on her mind. A pretty face, that went with a tight purple dress. Tracer wouldn't stop thinking about it for weeks and even months. She wanted to find her again. This couldn't simply stop right here. There was someone that snatched her heart.

The chase must go on.


End file.
